Cardfight
by Star12296
Summary: One shot stories i think still not sure, no good with summaries but Please read. KaixMisaki
1. Chapter 1

**This is story is about episode 26 the part where Kai pisses of Kamui…Aand YYeah….so…. let's begin the story!**

**OH and Cardfight vanguard doesn't belong to me so… Yeah**

"Nope it doesn't matter" kai answered "Cause we don't even call it strategy. The weakest player amongst the four of us gets left out. That's all."

"kai!" Kamui yelled

"What?" he replayed

"Moron ever heard of something called _tact_?"

"No fighting you two!" (name) said trying not to cause any disruption on the team.

"Leave us alone!" he shouted "This problem is between the members of Q4!"

"S-sure…" he replayed

"Problem?" Kai who was silent for awhile asked "That's right. It is a problem."

"Why, you!" kamui was then interrupted by Aichi

"Wait, Kamui!"

"Brother"

"It's okay, I'll bow out." Aichi volunteered but he was very disappointed. "The weakest fighter is left out. What kai said is right. The weakest fighter in Team Q4 is… me"

Kamui was disappointed and said "Brother…"

"Then its settled." Kai said

That pissed off kamui then he asked "Kai, answer one question!"

Kai turned to him.

"What is vanguard to you?"

"Searching for someone who's stronger and beating that person in battle." He answered "That's my vanguard."

The answered ticked off Kamui "That's all?"

"Yeah"

"I see…" he looked away closing his eye and said "Originally, I didn't go to card capital because I liked it…It's just that I didn't want to be a part of team handsome…so I started dropping by out of necessity." He then opened his eyes and looked up "What I'm saying is that I didn't have especially strong feeling for team Q4. But I think we've got a good team! I wanna win with this team!"

"But you…" kamui said "it was the same situation previously…" he thought of the times when Kai said 'anybody who wants to quit should quit.'

"You don't even think twice about telling people to quit or drop out...!" kamui exclaimed "Kai, what do you think teammate really is ?"

"I have no interest in that." He replied "no matter what I think, it does not affect the outcome, does it?"

"YOU…!" Kamui yelled

"Kamui" Aichi shouted

Kamui stopped himself by clenching his fist and then letting go "I can't take it anymore!"

"Kamui…?" Aichi said

Kamui turned to Aichi and said "Brother, I'm sorry, but I…" he hesitated "I can't fight alongside him anymore. So I, I'm sorry!"

"Kamui…!" Aichi shouted running after him.

Misaki had enough with Kai's attitude, she walked up to him and gave him a slap on the face.

Everybody gasped and had there mouths open. Wichita was about to speak before misaki pulled Kai away out of sight and crowd.

"You know that was really low."

"And?"

"kamui is just a kid same with Aichi"

"You can't leave them out, just because they are weak there is no such thing as being weak"

"Hmp, whatever"

"Do you even think this team is going to win the nationals at all"

He was silent.

"Then why do you still stick with this team"

"I want to see how far this team gets."

"And what? Just dump us in the street."

"Depends, who will make me stay on this team longer"

"Aichi has been waiting for a battle against you"

"He doesn't count, I don't care for his battle with me"

"Then what, a lover to keep you on this team." She said then he put his head towards her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"But this counts" he said

Misaki could feel the blush on her face trying to take in what just happened while Kai just smirked and left.

**If I get at least one review, I will continue the story but if I don't then, I don't know and this is my first story I posted so no mean people.**


	2. Authors note

**Authors note**

**Thanks for the reviews but I think I'm going to decide to turn it into one-shot just because Cardfight vanguard is a recent series.**

**Thank you Bleach298 forgiving my first review and feastofdreams for correcting my story I totally forgot about the (name) part. You also help me realize about the pairing Kai and Misaki, they are hard.**

**I will be continuing writing one shot of random thinks I think about.**

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
